


we’re together (feel like summer)

by jeonsbun



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NO ANGST IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, soobin is so done, yeonjun is very whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsbun/pseuds/jeonsbun
Summary: In which Yeonjun and Beomgyu are very whipped about each other and Soobin is very annoyed.





	we’re together (feel like summer)

“I like Beomgyu.” 

Choi Soobin thought of himself as a calm person. Yes, he had his moments where he was a flustered ,uncontrollable mess, so much so ,that he had to bury his face in the shoulders of the nearest person possible. But, yes. Choi Soobin though of himself as a calm person. 

So he does not know why he choked on that piece of bread he just put into his mouth.

“Soobin, what the fuck are you okay?” Yeonjun was quick on his feet and fetched the younger a glass of water, which Soobin proceeded to gulp down, very fast. 

Truthfully, he had seen this coming . Hell, almost everyone on the team had seen this coming. What, 

 

with how enamoured Yeonjun was at absolutely anything Beomgyu did? It was kind of hard not to notice. So he does not understand why he was so shocked. Maybe, he just didn't expect Yeonjun to realise it so soon.

 

The two of them were in Soobin and Taehyun’s shared room. Where Soobin sat on his own bed and Yeonjun sat cross-legged, at the foot of it.

“Soobin-ah what should i do?” Yeonjun started, his eyebrows furrowing and a worried look decorated his face. If it was about something else he would have pointed out how the older’s nose flared , but this was important stuff. 

“Dude you know how when he smiles like, his eyes light up oh my god Soobin, I think I might get cardiac arrest. Next time he even looks at me my heart will burst. Oh my-“.

Yeonjun’s little rant was cut off by Taehyun poking his head inside the room, informing the two of them that they had food set up outside.

“Oh my god Soobin, Beomgyu’s gonna be outside oh my god what the hell do i do”. He wouldnt admit it out loud but it was actually kind of adorable seeing his hyung freak out over a crush. 

“Calm down hyung,just dont do anything stupid and dont freak out , I mean its Beomgyu, just act like you always did.” With that Soobin and Yeonjun headed towards the living room.

“Hyungs!” And there he was, the absolute devil, smiling, oh so innocently, as if he wasn't the cause of Soobin’s ears falling off, listening to Yeonjun was poetry about his smile before he was even aware of how he felt. 

“We got you two some food on the way back from practice.” Beomgyu said as he stood up from his previous position and made his way over to Yeonjun. “Here, got you your favourite.” 

The other three members could actually see,the gears turning in Yeonjun’s head, could almost realise how utterly whipped both of them were for each other. “Oh god,here we go again.” Hueningkai supplied helplessly from his spot. 

“You got me this?” Yeonjun had a dumbstruck expression on his face. “Uh yeah.” Beongyu looked at Yeonjun hopefully, for a response, to which Yeonjun dumbly replied, “Oh.”

“I mean, you mentioned it last night after practice how much you’ve been craving japchae and I thought to get it for you and I mean if you dont wanna eat it now, you can just order something else. I’ll just go now so.” With that Choi Beomgyu, ran back to his room.

“Oh, hyung you messed up.”

 

That night there is a knock on Beomgyu’s door. Its not like he didnt know it was Yeonjun. Because 1.) He lives in a dorm with five other guys, who do not care about privacy, and 2.) Even if it was his roommate he wouldn't have knocked. 

“Were you about to sleep?” Yeonjun was now inside his room, standing in the corner almost afraid, that he was going to get kicked out. 

“No its too early for that hyung.” Thinking back, there was probably no need for Beomgyu to run away into his room. He could’ve just sat there with the other members and eaten his food in peace, and he didn't have to lock himself inside his room and sulk for two hours, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help wanting something more than being ”just friends”. 

“Can I?” It was weird seeing his Yeonjun like this. He was never the one to be shy or awkward. Even while they were debuting, he managed to stay focused and confident. So seeing him like this, all shy and awkward, made Beomgyu feel guilty and frustrated. If he hadn't overreacted maybe they wouldn't be so tense and awkward like this.

“Why are you even asking hyung, you know I wouldn't say no.” Beomgyu patted the spot next to him on the bed. And finally, theres a tiny smile on Yeonjun’s face and Bemogyu feels like he can breathe again. 

“To anything?” Theres a slight tremor in Yeonjun’s voice which Beomgyu didn't like, so he did the next most logical thing his brain supplied. 

He held his hand. And no, not just held it, but intertwined their fingers, like the stuff he's seen in movies.

Skinship wasnt a new thing between them and neither was it unwanted. With the amount of time both have known each other, they never thought too much of it. 

On nights when Beomgyu couldn't sleep he waddled his way to Yeonjun’s room in hopes of sleep and comfort. And never once did Yeonjun turn him down. After he threw a bit of temper tantrum about how Beomgyu should just sleep with him and not wake him up at ungodly hours of the night, he would wrap his arms around him and made him feel safe.

But this, holding hands? This had Beomgyu’s face burning. This has him cussing out his stupid brain. But Beomgyu is stubborn. So even though he’s sure his ears are red, he makes no move to remove his hands. 

And from the look on Yeonjun’s face, it doesn't looks like he minds it.

“Of course hyung. To anything, you know i trust you” the tiny smile on Yeonjun’s face broadens into a grin which he desperately tries to hide. “Why would you say that. You know I'm shy.” Yeonjun says in an annoyingly high pitched voice, as his hands go around Beomgyu’s shoulder and brings him into his chest. 

A giggle errupts out of Beomgyu’s throat and he snuggles more into Yeonjun’s chest as they both lie down. 

“You know as much as I love cuddling, I didn't come here for that.” At this Beomgyu looks up at his face. “What is it?”

There is that look on Yeonjun’s face. The one he had earlier in the day, when Beomgyu had brought him his favourite food, the same one he's had whenever Beomgyu makes eye contact with him when he smiles. The same one he has when its late into the night and he's scolding Beomgyu about how he disrupts his sleep but wraps his arms tighter around him. The same one, which Beomgyu can not decipher.

“I like you.”

Beomgyu swears he felt time stop.

Yeonjun’s face changes into one of concern as his brain finally catches up with what he has said. There is a slight grumble as he brings his hands and rubs it down his face, mumbling about how he wasn't supposed to confess like this and how stupidly whipped he was. And Beomgyu can't look away from his lips, his stupid pouty red lips that he would not hesitate to kiss. (God damnit nows not the time beomgyu )

Noticing the dumbfounded look on his face , Yeonjun makes a move to leave only to be stopped by a hand going up his face. “Why didnt you say it earlier.”

“Was scared. So scared Byeommie.” Yeonjuns eyes are trained on his lips with his hand on his waist which makes him feel warm and safe. “I like you too hyung. You didnt have to be scared.”

Beomgyu can feel himself lean more into Yeonjun until the tip of their noses are touching. The hand on Beomgyu’s waist tightens. “Can I kiss you?” 

“You know I would never say no hyung.” 

And their lips are finally touching and Beomgyu is so happy that he could cry. But he doesn't. He just focuses on kissing Yeonjun. 

The hand settled on Yeonjun’s face goes up to his hair and pulls him closer, so close that Beomgyu doesnt know where he begins and where Yeonjun ends.

Kissing Yeonjun doesn't feel like fireworks, it feels like warmth and Beomgyu can still taste the japchae he had earlier on his lips. But he doesn't mind. Theres nothing in this world that could stop him now. 

 

Or maybe it can.

“Took them long enough” Theres an annoyed sigh at the door forcing Yeonjun to pull away. 

“Man if I heard Yeonjun wax poetry about Beomgyu again I was ready to fling myself off the building.”

“Can’t you guys see we’re busy?” Theres a pout on Yeonjun’s face and oh god Beomgyu wants to kiss it away so bad. 

“Yes, we can see you’re busy but this is my room too hyung.” Hueningkai supplied from behind Soobin almost scared of getting whacked.

”Guess we’re continuing in my room now babe.” There's a groan coming from the door, but Beomgyu couldn't care less and he kisses Yeonjun again, and again till he isn't so scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many feelings abt beomgyu theyre so adorable i had to wrie this im so sorry i wrote this durin my finals bc these two would not leave my mind anyways
> 
> stream crown!!!!


End file.
